Tremors: In Paradise
by Perfectionvalley
Summary: Set directly after Tremors 3 before the series because thats when i wrote the first couple chapters hope you like it if you read it rather you love it or hate it or tolerate it please review it not matter what you have to say thank you
1. Chapter 1

Tremors: In Paradise

Disclaimer :I do not own or claim to own the tremors franchise or any of the characters they belong to Universal and Stampede Entertainment and somewhat Sci-Fi channel

Chapter 1

"Valentine, what are you doing in there?" Earl Bassett exclaimed into the lavatory.

"Be out in a minute, you old fool!" Valentine McKee called from the other side. A few minutes later, Earl heard the toilet flush, and the door opened. Out walked Val, with an awful stench following him.

A few feet up the aisle, both Val and Earl's wives looked back with thin, embarrassed smiles. Everyone else just gawked at the two men.

"Val, Earl. Shut up!" Burt Gummer replied. The gun happy survivalist was a row ahead of Kate and Rhonda sitting between Grady hoover and Mindy Sterngood. Sulking, Val started up the aisle to take his seat.

The six of them were in first class aboard flight 376 non-stop from Las Vegas, Nevada, to Paradise Island, U.S.A. Paradise Island located about forty miles off the coast of Texas, and this time of the year was the best place to be. A few more people had been invited, all expenses paid, but Nancy Sterngood had a huge order of ceramic figurines to fill, Jodi could never leave her store for any long periods. Burt had thought it was hopeless trying to persuade Heather into joining them, telling her he was a somewhat changed man. It had worked.

"I feel ten pounds lighter." Earl exclaimed, taking his seat between Kate and Val.

"That's sick old man." Val replied.

"You two are embarrassing the hell out of up, so sit back, shut up, or I swear the two of you will be getting off this plane in body bags. You'll be Graboid food. Dr. Rhonda LeBeck-McKee said, making some other passengers applaud, and Grady bust out laughing. Mindy and Burt just rolled their eyes. They expected that from a woman nine months pregnant.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our approach, so please buckle your seat belt, and relax. Thank you very much for flying with us, we hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Not a word you two." Kate said as they all fastened in.

* * *

><p>In the airport, the six of them got their luggage, and started out front to hail a taxi to the resort. Val and Earl started yelling trying to get attention. Mindy silenced them, and whistled loudly. Three taxis stopped alongside the curb.<p>

"All it needed was a woman's touch." Mindy stated, getting a high five from Kate.

"you know I have been waiting five hours for y'all." Came a southern twang from behind them. They turned to see Heather Gummer standing there in jeans, cowboy boots, a short-sleeved tee shirt, and a denim vest. She hs cut her flaming read hair about shoulder length, and was still the most gorgeous thing Burt had ever laid eyes on.

"Heather!" Rhonda screamed, rushing (as much as a pregnant woman could) to her old friend, giving her a hug.

"Easy Rhonda, easy!" Heather exclaimed good-naturedly. Earl, Val, and Mindy each took their turns giving the gun happy southerner a hug, and Earl made introductions for Kate and Grady; the latter of the two immediately gushing over her. Burt was the last to step up to her. The others took the opportunity to put their luggage into the cabs.

"It's good to see you again, Heather." Burt said. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You too . Look we have all weekend to talk, right?"

"Exactly."

"And with no Graboid interventions." Heather said, with a sigh of relief.

The island was make of nothing but sand, soil, and a lot of vegetation. No rock, no mountains, nothing hard except for the structures that had been built. The roads were even dirt and gravel, and this left Mindy uneasy.

"No Graboids, Shriekers, or Ass Blasters here, right Burt?" She asked a little nervously.

"After the last incursion I check all land masses, where I plan to travel for rock formations, or any findings that might lead me to believe there to be any pre-Cambrian life lurking about. This island is clean as a whistle." Beside him, Heather just smiled, a little annoyed. One thing had not changed his military precision. In the other passenger seat, Grady just smiled, but for another reason entirely. He loved the thought of another incursion, and almost prayed for one. Running the theme park was awesome, but was beginning to get a little boring. He wanted more adventure, more life.

In the other cab, Val, Earl, and Kate sat in the back, while Rhonda enjoyed the luxury of the front seat. They were almost to he resort, when they hit a huge hole in the road. Rhonda bounced heavily, and gave a huge moan, grabbing her stomach.

"Rhonda whats wrong?" Val screamed, sitting forward.

"My water just broke!" She exclaimed looking at her lap.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Earl yelled at the driver.

"The resort." the driver answered laying on the gas.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Val walked out of the delivery room, and down the hall to his friends. The small hospital had been added to the resort, since most people stayed there, and worked there. In addition, it was only twenty minutes from town.<p>

"It's a girl!" He cried to his friends. They jumped up and started yelling and laughing. Earl gave his best friend a massive hug. Burt even smiled and shook Val's hand. The women all gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How are Rhonda and the baby?" Mindy asked through tears.

"Great. Just great."

"What did y'all decide to name her?" Grady asked.

"We haven't yet." Val answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see them." Heather said. The whole group practically bounced down the hall, full of excitement, without a care in the world.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the island, six miles away from the resort. Something stirred underneath the sand. A small hump rose, and started down the beach. Suddenly a Graboid broke the surface with a loud cry and dove back down into the soil.<p>

A whole mile down the beach, Juan Santiago and if girlfriend Anita Sanchez heard the sound, and it scared them half to death. They had never heard anything like it before in their lives, and knew it was no local animal. They stood, trying to see where the sound came from. Once they the hump moving through the sand was close enough to be illuminated by the dense firelight, they made a break for the pickup truck parked by the small gravel road.

"Hurry, Anita!" Juan yelled in broken English. They had almost make it to the truck, when the Graboid came out of the ground underneath, knocking the truck on its side. Anita screamed when she saw the tentacles course from its mouth. Juan was shocked into silence when his girlfriend was pulled beneath the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We've decided to name her Violet Anne." Rhonda beamed happily at the group standing around her bed. There was a moment of silence for the baby, seeing as how she would have to live the rest of her life as Violet Anne McKee, then they congratulated the new mother and father yet again. It was the day after they arrived, and after a good nights sleep, the group had come down to see their friends.

"So how is the mother and daughter?" the doctor asked, walking into the crowded room. She was of Hispanic decent, and very beautiful, at least to Grady anyway. He was practically drooling.

"Great, Dr. Esposito." Rhonda replied, smiling at her new friend.

"Thank you so much." Val said, shaking the woman's hand. He had been very apprehensive last night, because the doctor was only twenty seven, and had only delivered eight babies all together. His apprehension was quickly dissolved when he aw how calm, cool, and collected she was. She had been very competent, and he couldn't be happier.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad it wasn't a busy night last night. Being the islands only doctor is great, but very tiring sometimes. I am always on call, and it gets to me sometimes. And please call me Lu."

Chatting continued for the next several minutes, everyone was very excited. Grady especially. He did not join in the conversations, he just stood to the side, staring at Dr. Lu. Mindy noticed and stood next to him.

"She's very pretty." Mindy whispered to him smiling.

"Yeah, I know." Grady mumbled.

"You could ask her out." Mindy stated bluntly, but before Grady could even ponder the notion a nurse stuck her head into the room, and said something urgent in Spanish to Dr. Lu.

"Excuse me, please," Lu said to the group, as she rushed out of the room. Being naturally nosey, Mindy stuck her head out the door, in time to see a young man being carried into a room at the end of the hall.

* * *

><p>"Juan! Juan!" Dr. Lu repeated the name repeatedly, trying to get her nephew to respond. His vitals were irregular, his breathing was shallow, and the only thing Lu could figure out was that he was in shock. Nurse Maria Escobar was so shaken by the whole thing, she dropped her blood pressure cuff onto the floor. When she rose back up from the floor, Juan all of a sudden started screaming, and thrashing about. It took Lu, her brother Miguel, and Maria too hold down the strong young man.<p>

"What in the world?" Earl asked as he, and Grady rushed into the room, after hearing all the commotion.

"Help hold him down!" Lu exclaimed. Earl took Juan's feet, Grady took Lu's place. She prepared a sedative, and injected it into his arm. Before he passed out he said just two works in that confused Lu, and Miguel. Maria barely heard it.

"What did he say?" Grady asked Lu.

"He said '_gusana grande'_." She replied, with a look of pure confusion.

"Whats that mean?" Earl asked.

"Giant worm."

Earl, and Grady's blood ran cold. They rushed back to the room of their friend, with the doctor in tow.

"It could be nothing, right?" Mindy replied hopefully. "Right?" She was on the verge of hysteria. She didn't think she could take another tango with Graboids, Shriekers, or Ass Blaster.

"It may mean nothing, yes. Juan was in shock from something. He could of seen a snake or anything," Lu replied. "I'll call Anita, his girlfriend." She went to the bedside phone, and dialed a number. Soon she was talking in fast Spanish, so mome of the others could understand her. She hung up the phone and said, "Anita never came home last night. The last time her parents saw her was when she went out with Juan."

"Where did they go last night, do you know?" Kate asked. She was intrigued but at the same time scared. Ever the scientist, she wanted some facts.

"I'll go ask my brother Miguel. He is Juan's father, he should know." Lu left the room leaving them to all ponder the dilemma.

"Wait, where's Burt and Heather?" Grady asked, looking around the room. In all the excitement, they had forgotten the divorced couple.

"They said they were going to the beach." Rhonda answered, not really listening.

"Did you find out where they went?" Earl asked as Lu came back into the room.

"Miguel said, they probably went to the beach."

"That's where Burt and Heather went!" Mindy immediately said, her breath quickening.

"So they could be anywhere on over half the island?" Lu said realizing the possible situation. " I don't know much about these worm things."

"Graboids, they're attracted to sound, as fast as a bullet." Mindy replied.

"Look, if they are graboids on the island, we have to get everybody back to the resort, and off the ground floor. Can everybody fit into the upper levels?" Earl asked, his mind racing.

"Not everyone." Lu said.

"We have to get to the beach." Grady replied, he was very excited. Finally another adventure, maybe even an idea for a new ride.

Earl, Grady, and Kate decided to head over to the beach, leaving a scared Mindy and a mad Val with Rhonda and Violet Anne.

* * *

><p>"So what have you been up to?" Heather asked as she and Burt walked down the beach from the resort. All around them people were lying in the sun, playing in the water, throwing a Frisbee, and a little ways down the beach playing volleyball.<p>

"Well, right now I am just trying to keep Melvin from turning the Perfection into a suburb."

" Yeah, Melvin looked me up and gave me a call. Wanted to know if I could come talk some sense into you," she said chuckling, "I told him what he could go do with himself."

"I've missed you so much Heather." burt replied, after his laughter died down.

"I've missed you to Burt." And Burt almost finally got that kiss he had been dreaming about for years when screams broke the happy noises of the beach. They looked towards the volleyball net in shocked silence, as one of the girls was drug beneath the sand. A few yards away, another one was pulled under.

"Burt?" Heather said.

"Sssshhhhh" Burt said softly. They stood perfectly still, while chaos broke out around them. _Stupid idiots _Burt thought. He and Heather held on tight, as the two Graboids devoured people all around them.

* * *

><p>The trio from the hospital arrived at the desolate wasteland that had once been a beach. All around was blood stained sand and deep ruts.<p>

"Look," Kate whispered urgently, pointing down the beach. They saw Burt and Heather, and a few other people who must of listened to the couple standing perfectly still. Earl, Grady, and Kate started tiptoeing towards the group when they heard the twin cries of what can only be described as the Graboids metamorphosis. Shriekers were getting ready to devour the Graboids alive from the inside out.

Note: I am a huge college football fan so kudos to anyone who got my Dr. Lou in joke lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When he heard the god-awful scream, Burt jerked Heathers hand and the two started racing back towards the trio. The others on the beach followed suit, and ran with them. When they reached Earl and the others, they all ran back towards the resort. Kate risked a glance back aat the beach and almost fainted. The Shriekers were already after them! They reached the doors, thankful that they were steel and might hold back the onslaught, atleast for a while, and raced inside. Burt, the last one in, had just shut the door, when a Shrieker slammed into it.

Inside was pandemonium. They had seen what was happening with the Shriekers. Pushing themselves up towards Rhonda's room, they were stopped by Dr. Esposito, "What happened?"

"Almost everyone that was on the beach is dead. The Graboids have evolved into Shriekers, and we're in deep shit." Burt answered matter-of-factly.

"How many Graboids were there Burt?" Earl asked.

"We saw two."

"I counted at least five Shriekers." Kate added.

"So there's at least one more out there somewhere."

At that moment, the side door, made entirely of glass, imploded inwards. In the front hall was the missing Shrieker. It attacked the first person it 'saw' Nurse Maria Escobar screamed again as the thing lunged for her. She felt as if she had been hit by a ton of bricks, and was knocked unconscious. She never felt her life end.

"Maria!" Lu screamed. She was pulled by Grady into the room. He turned quickly and locked the door.

"Listen, Lu. We have to stay below the window, so they cannot see our body heat. Understand?" The frazzled doctor just nodded her head.

Down the hall, Earl and Kate, and Burt and Heather raced into Rhonda's room. Heather shut the door and locked it while Burt tackled the blinds.

"What happened?" Mindy asked. Worry still filled her voice.

Graboids changed into Shriekers. One's in the hospital right now." Earl replied. Outside the room they heard screaming, and yelling. Kate risked a glance through the blinds and out into the hall. The lone Shrieker had already multiplied to three. She guessed the ones outside had headed on toward town. The three inside were gorging on the people left out in the halls outside, heading toward the lobby of the resort.

"We have to stop them you guys. They're eating like crazy." Kate looked back through the blinds in time to see another one being 'born'. "Add at least one more to the list. Look, we have got to kill them before they go through another metamorphosis."

"How?" Mindy asked. Still hysterically but sounding better.

"If only there was an armory on the island..." Burt started. "Why is it I never have ammo when I need it?" He asked angrily.

"Because honey, then it wouldn't be fun." Heather replied, trying to add some humor to lighten the tension. It didn't work. "Look I han a Mossber pumb actoin in my room. Not an armory but it will help if we can get to it."

"I have my Desert Eagle in mine." Burt chimed in, feeling a little better.

"There's shotguns in the rec room out back for skeet shooting," Val piped in, "saw them earlier at least five. Plus the archery range on the west side."

"I'm taking archery lessons at school." Mindy muttered mostly to herself.

"They're gone," Grady replied, knocking on the door.

"They went into the lobby," Lu said crying when they opened the door.

"We're definitely going to need more than what we've got now." Rhonda said. "If those things start feasting on those people out there we are in deep crap."

"Most of the vacationers were on the beach. This resort isn't that big." Lu said.

"We know that," Burt started, "but those things multiply like crazy. It's part of their evolution. They multiply, that way when they are ready for their final stage there are countless number of Ass Blasters to lay their eggs.

"He's right." Heather said, she had never had to deal with Shriekers, or Ass Blasters before, and had never wanted too. "Look we have to get some weapons."

"Oh, God!" Lu said, raising her hand to her mouth. "My brother and nephew, they're down the hall." She bolted from the room before anyone could stop her. Grady, and Heather ran after her, with Burt in tow. Lu entered the room seconds ahead of the others. Her family was nowhere to be seen.

"Juan! Miguel!" Lu screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Luisa!" The voice came from the door at the back of the room. A second later Miguel and his still in shock son came out of the bathroom. They were drenched in ice cold water.

"Mi hermano." the doctor exclaimed, hugging Miguel and then Juan. "Your freezing!"

"We hid in the shower and ran the cold water. I remembered reading about Shriekers in a magazine. They can only see heat." Lu's older brother said proudly. He suddenly frown. "Oh no. Susan, and Fredricka. They are still at home."

"Miguel, calm down. The shriekers are here at the resort."

"Look, Miguel, do you have any guns?" Heather asked.

"Sure, I was in the army for 6 years, I have a good little stockpile." He replied happily.

"Great. Lu, you and Grady get the survivors to the hospitals basement."

"We don't have a basement." She said, cutting Burt off.

"Attic?"

"We have a small storage space up there. Fits maybe four people."

"Wonderful, lets all go back to Rhonda's room, we have to figure something out."

On the way to his friend's room Grady took a small detour to what was once the doors leading to the lobby. He peaked around the side, and was aghast. The lobby of the resort was worse than the beach could have ever been. Blood and gore was splashed everywhere. There was no one, or thing in sight. He was about ready to turn away, when he heard a wimper from across the lobby. He took a better look around the huge room, and tried to adjust his eyes.

"Grady," Heather said, coming up behind him.

"Shhh," he silenced her. She knelt beside him, and looked out over the lobby with him. "I heard someone whimpering a few seconds ago. It sounded like a kid, but I can't be sure."

Heather focused her eyes, and scanned the lobby. There was movement in the plants next to the elevators which was stuck open by the arm of a dead woman lying inside. She looked harder and saw a little speck of blond hair, and a dark face. "God there's a kid over there," Heather muttered. Without any regards to her safety, she rushed across the lobby.

"Heather! Watch out!" Grady screamed. Heather turned without stopping, and saw a lone Shrieker racing for her. "Grady, get the kid!" She screamed as she turned towards the open stairwell, and started upwards.

Grady ran across the lobby and to the plants where the kid was . He gaped in shock. It was a little girl. A large baby doll. "Mama." it whimpered again. "Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God! Burt! Val!" he yelled running back towards the room.


End file.
